A normal day?
by Soxirh Megs
Summary: I made it for Ruby's birthday and I couldn't post it then. The rating I didn't know what to put so... Yeah. Forgive me for the crappy talk here, I simply don't know how to explain nor make a summary to this little story.


An.: I don't have anything to say. Just try to enjoy the story.

* * *

Rummaging through my bag, I look frantically for my brush while trying to avoid hitting my hurt fingers in anything. " I can't have forgotten it! I remember putting it in here! " I say annoyed and Nana, my dear Mightyena, sweat drop behind me and besides the little hat I was trying to make for her.

With a howl she gets my attention and, when I turn around to face her, I smile brightly when I notice the brush on her mouth. " So it was with you the entire time. " I say sweetly and pick the brush up cautiously to don't touch any if my wounds. " You could have warned me beforehand. " I say with my eyebrow twitching slightly and she smile as if I wasn't scolding her.

" Now, lay here. " I point in front of me and she does as I say, laying on the floor of my father's gym entrance.

I'm here because I was forced to come, don't misunderstand.

I hum absently the tune that has been playing in the radio lately. I really don't understand how my mother manages to endure hearing this every day, I just know I don't but that thing enters your head and doesn't stop. I groan when I notice I am humming it and stop promptly, making Nana snicker at me.

Ignoring her snickers, I hear another shout from the battling room.

" Earthquake again, Mance! " I stop brushing Nana's fur and feel my hands, eyebrows and eyes twitching irritated. Not that again. Nana looks at me, apprehensively, and when the ground start shaking again, I take a bitter glance to the hat and the needles. I am glad I stopped trying to sew it, I'm sure I would have gotten even more needle wounds if I hadn't.

" Is earthquake the only attack this guy knows? " I blurt out, irritated, and Nana sigh as I start once again to brush her fur. Because of this guy and his earthquake, I made the needle prod and even enter my fingers countless times today.

I keep brushing Nana's fur quietly and just stopped to don't mess up the braid when that guy used earthquake, meaning I stopped from five to five seconds.

After some good ten minutes of earthquakes, I hear a happy shout from out of the room. I widen my eyes slightly but then I look blankly to nothing. That guy won against dad just because he spammed earthquake the entire battle and dad has a bad tactic against earthquakes, bulldozes and magnitude attacks.

Some minutes later, I finally finish braiding Nana's fur and stand up and take a good look at her. I sigh in delight when she gets up and she looks cooler than she normally does. " Nana, stay like this, I need to get a picture of you. " I warn her, take my bag and then the camera after I put the brush back. " Look here! " I tell her when I find a good place to take the picture and, just some seconds after I take the picture, the guy and Norman exit the battling room. I try to ignore the smell of sweat coming from them and try even harder to ignore them both.

" It was a good battle. " I hear my father saying evenly and hold back a snort as I take out some curative and put the camera back and I feel Nana nearing me with her fur perfectly braided.

" Nana, get me the hat I was sewing for you? " I ask her absentminded and start putting the curative on my fingers. With a little agreeing noise, she goes and picks the hat carefully with her fangs.

" Wow, what a beautiful fur you have! " I turn slightly baffled to the guy when he comments about Nana's fur. I didn't think he had good taste! But with that haircut, long in the front and short behind, and those clothes, a really amazing headband that look just like the clothes I do, a very stylish indigo blue shirt with some white and yellow stars here and there and an orange star on each sleeve, a really cool looking black pant and two boots that were made with one of the most astonishing white cloth I ever saw, there is no way he is only a stupid fighter. This guy is very fashionable, not more than me of course, but a lot nevertheless.

When I start opening my mouth to speak proudly about how I braided her, he touch her fur and start messing it all up while smiling brightly to her. I gape in dread and get horrified by the sigh as my father wince slightly. All my hard work...!

" She is Nana, my son's Mightyena. " My father explains, what earns him the guy's attention, and then point towards me. The guy turns his head to me and smile a bright and soothing smile to me.

" She is really cute. " I almost feel joy rising up, but Nana is way cooler than cute. He tried though. Maybe he isn't that bad, even if he did make my braid turn into... I cringe at the sight of Nana's fur and sigh tired. I'll have to braid her again when this guy leaves. " She must be good at battles. " He seemingly blurts out and then looks back to Nana. I get my nose high and then he had to crush his image completely with me.

" He usually avoid battling, he prefer contests. " My father says kind of offhandedly and the guy look disappointed to him.

" Oh... Then she must be only cute in the end. " He comments and I feel the proud look on my face being slowly transformed into one of utter annoyance. Did he just call my Nana weak? No, did he just imply that contest pokémon are weak?!

My father wince and then sigh exasperated at the guy, who look at him in confusion, and then give the guy two hyper potions, what makes him more confused.

" What- "

" Just use them and enter the battling room again. " My father warns him sternly and the guy looks utterly confused to him but nods and does as he is asked to. I glare at him until he enter the room again and then I turn to my father who coughed to get my attention. " We need to be at Brich's place at three. " He warns me and I almost growl, very out of character.

" Okay. " I mutter darkly under my breath and Nana nears me, not minding my irritation.

No one offend mine or any contestant's pokémon. No one. Especially those who don't have enough capacity to distinguish a cool pokémon from a cute one.

I go to the room with Nana following me hot on my hells and I grip Ruru's pokeball tightly. I am going to use her and Nana in this battle.

Before I enter, I take a deep breath and calm myself. If I am going to battle, I am going to do so in style, as always.

I enter the room and freeze mid step when I see the guy's pokémon. He stop healing his Brozong and Salamence once he notices someone entered and then he turn to me in surprise.

" Oh, you are Norman's son. " He speak happily, smile, get up and his pokémons do the same. " Why are you here? " He inquire and I close my eyes and close the door behind me.

Shrugging, I walk to him and Nana follows me. " Dad asked me to come here. " I tell him this white lie and he blink in surprise but seem to wave it off. " How are your pokémon? " I ask casually and he turns back to his partners.

" Broz is just fine. I used only Mance this time. " He tell me happily and I get besides him and smile slightly. He used pokeblocks on them, I can see it. That Salamance is very relaxed and the Brozong is calm. Those natures are good with each other.

" How many badges do you already have? " I ask as if I was simply blurting it out but when he turns to me, I see a shine in his eyes that I can see he already know my strategy.

" Only four. Wallace's, Flannery's, Roxanne's and now Norman's. " He tell me, proud and we keep our eyes locked. I narrow my eyes slightly and he gets anxious.

" If you aren't good with doubles, you won't win against Tate and Liza. " I warn him and his eyes get a serious glint mixed with his anxious one.

" I know. This is why we are training doubles lately. " He warn me and Nana get near his pokémons, who smile at her and they start chatting about something.

" Is that so. " I say not very impressed and he smile excited to me.

" Wanna see? " He offers and I shrug.

" Why not. " I tell him and then we get ready. Turning to Nana, she look into my eyes and promptly understands. I turn away from him and his pokémons, with Nana following, and take some steps away and then turn back, already releasing Ruru besides Nana. My beloved Kirlia turn to me along my dear Mightyena and both of them nod in understanding as they turn back to the guy.

" Let's show him what we are made of! Mance! Bronz! " He shout to them and they nod as they enter in front of him.

" Now, the cool show of intelligence will start. " I play around with Nana's and Ruru's contest segments names and then smile as the guy and his pokémon sweat drops. " Nana, Thief! " I tell her, taking the guy by surprise along with his partners. Nana goes straight to the Brozong and the she swiftly and easily steal his Destiny Knot as she also scratch him very badly on the side of his body.

" You're not half-bad. " He compliments me but then he turns to his Salamance and nod. " Earthquake! " I hold back a grin as Nana jump on the Salamance's back and Ruru teleport herself to stand on his Brozong's head. Holding ourselves steady, he gapes at me and then look at both mine and his partners, bewildered. " How did you know Bronz's ability is Levitate?! " He questions me, utterly surprised and I simply smile to him.

" Because I thought you wouldn't want to hurt your other pokémon with an area attack. " I half explain but he understand entirely anyway, what makes my impression of him rise up once again. He is good, but I am better since he wasn't able to see I noticed.

" Nana, now! " I warn her and she jump out of the Salamance's back and some shadow chain appear around the Salamance once she touches the ground. At the same time, Ruru seems to sense something coming from the Brozong and, after he tries to use Hypnosis, she promptly imprison his attack, making him get baffled. I grin slightly when I notice the guy was paying more attention to his Salamance than his Brozong. This is a bad thing at any double battle.

" Mance! " He calls out his Salamance and look puzzled to Nana when his partner manages to move freely. I smile slightly when I notice he doesn't know what Embargo does. He keep looking at Nana until she stop in front of his Salamance and end up being in front of me too, though she is nearer the other pokémon than of me. Just when I see the Salamance's face turn slightly into one of annoyance, the guy speaks up. " Dragon Breath! " He tells his Salamance and, when the latter shoot it, I almost paralyze after Nana dodge it and it come straight to me.

In pure instinct, I take advantage of this attack being one that goes in a line and that it wasn't very near the ground and crouch as I hug my legs. I keep a calm face on and feel as the attack passes over me. Once it hit the wall, I get up and sigh in relief. I thought it would hit my head since I could feel the heat slightly above me.

" Are you okay? " I hear the guy asking me, really worried, and I simply turn to Nana and smile sweetly.

" Hyper Beam. " I say sickly sweet and she turn to the Salamance as she starts storing power.

" Protect! " He warns the Salamance and I smile slightly mischievously. I hear the guy making a confused noise when his Salamance doesn't do as he asked and he look wide-eyed to me. He is very fast at understanding things, huh? He noticed Nana taunted his partner.

While he try to come up with another strategy, I look with the side of my eye to Ruru, who was managing herself very well against the Brozong who was just put to sleep by her.

" Ruru! " I call her out when I notice she start glowing. The guy seems to finally remember his Brozong and turn to it, worry written in his face. " Show them your new powers! " I say happy and, when she turn to me after she finish evolving and smile, I know something will happen since I see a twinge of mischievousness appear in her face. Something I couldn't predict either.

A stream of light encircles her and she shoot a ball of light as Nana re-directs her Hyper Beam to the Brozong and, when he is hit by both attacks, he fall to the ground and the Salamance and the guy look at their fallen companion with horrified looks.

" Ah... " I see the guy collecting himself and then turn determined to me and then to his Salamance. " Mance! Dragon Claw! " I freeze when I see the Salamance raising his claws to Nana and Ruru and suddenly, I feel as if I was a little kid again, but the feeling is hastily shaken off as I grit my teeth.

" Ruru! Nana! " I growl slightly and Nana is teleported by Ruru to besides the giant dragon and she hit him, before he swipe his giant claws at Ruru, with her claws covered with an eerie light and her attack is followed by Ruru's new one. I am so glad Nana knows Sucker Punch, Ruru would be cut if she hadn't attacked before! It could have left a scar!

" What?! " I hear the guy screeching as he watches his Salamance falling after being hit by Ruru's new attack. He hastily walks over to Brozong and looks over to the Salamance and only manages to relax when both of them smile to him, tiredly. He turns to me and looks puzzled. " How come your pokémons are so strong? " He questions me as I take a look at the pokedex.

" Ooh, so you are a Gardevoir now. " I say in surprise and then almost swoon over Ruru. " You are looking smarter now... " I swoon and Ruru blushes hard as Nana smile to her.

" Uhh... " I turn my attention to the guy I was battling with and sigh and turn my body to face him.

" Pokémons who belongs to coordinators aren't weak. " I tell him evenly as I close my pokedex and put it back and, after hearing me, his eyes shine in understanding. " But this is a mistake many people do. " I say bitterly and he wince.

" Sorry anyway. " He tells me and I smile slightly and walk over to him. Once I reach him, I offer my hand and, after he takes it, I help him up.

" It's fine if you already understood your mistake and while we are talking about the matter... " I start after I help him and take both his hands on mines as my eyes start shining. " If you ever turn into one of the judges, don't forget to vote for me! " I warn him and he laughs rather nervously.

" Got it. " He warns and I turn to Ruru as I release his hands. I guess he isn't convinced…

" How about helping them a little? " Maybe this way he will go to the contests and vote for me! Ruru look at me and nod in understanding. She glides over to besides the Brozong and start healing him, making the guy get surprised.

" What is she doing? " He inquires and, when his Brozong get up without a wound, I look pointedly to him and raise a brow. " Forget it, no need to answer. " He blurts out, flabbergasted, and watches as Ruru goes to his Salamance and do the same. I smile slightly and watch as his dragon get up, I think I did a good job not paralyzing entirely after seeing him using Dragon Claw. " I'm Indigo. " I blink in surprise and turn to him just to see a very bright and soothing smile on his face.

Smiling back, I offer my hand out to a hand shake and he accepts it. " I'm Ruby. " I present myself and his smile brightens slightly but falls slightly as he looks nervously to the top of my head. I raise a brow and he sigh as he release my hand after the hand shake.

" Ruby, I am so sorry about your hat. " He tells me and I look completely confused to him. I start reaching up and keep my confusion showing on my face.

" What do you- " I freeze when I touch the top of my hat and feel the part that was still there crumbling between my fingers. I widen my eyes and get slightly pale as the thought of his Salamance's Dragon Breath being so near me and pale even more when it click in my head that my hat was destroyed. Burnt to crisps.

Nana pulls the guy away from me and Ruru hide slightly behind the Salamance since they know what I will do now. I, slowly, take out my hat and when I see a big hole with black edges on it, I scream in horror. The guy wince along with his pokémons as my partners, the ones in and out of their pokeballs, just sigh.

" U- Uh... Ruby... " The guy say tentatively after I stop screaming, tough I didn't scream as much as I thought I would, and I turn to him, still pale and with a horrified face on, he look to the ground in shame. " I- Uhh... If you want, I can buy you a new one or- " I shake my head and take a deep breath.

" I made it myself. " I explain to him and he wince more and mumbles another apology as he look to the ground. I sigh and look to him, serious. " If you want me to accept your apologies, you need to accept my help in the contests. " I offer to him and smile slightly when he look on utter surprise to me.

" I- How did you know... " He ask rather lost and I chuckle.

" Usually, just coordinators give pokeblocks to their pokémons. " I explain and he widens his eyes in amazement.

" You really want to help me? " He blurt out with his eyes shining with hope and I nod, making him turn to his pokemons and start jumping slightly. " Guys! We are finally going to win contests! " He cheer up hastily and I get proud, making Nana and Ruru look slightly tired to me.

When we hear a door opening, I look at my hat and get disheartened. Knowing the father I have, I won't be able to go home and get my spare hat. When my father enters, he raise a brow to me but smile slightly when he sees Indigo chatting happily with his pokémons along with Ruru and Nana.

" We need to go. " He speaks firmly and the others turn to him. I sigh again and turn to Nana and Ruru.

" Let's go take our things before we head to that barbarian's house. " I tell them offhandedly and they come after me as I go to the door. I see my father leaving and I stop just before exiting the room. Turning my head slightly back, I see Indigo and his pokémons looking at me as they smile. " Meet me here every Wednesday. I'll help you if you do so. " I say and, with a wave of my hand, I leave and my partners follow me out.

Oooh, I must have looked so cool just now.

I grab my bag in the way out and put my burnt hat grudgingly in it. With a nudge, Nana and Ruru make me haste my pace to the exit and, when we exit the gym, I put them back on their pokeballs and hop on my father's Flygon with him. Hmm... Maybe if I ask nicely...

" Hey, da- "

" We're not stopping home for your petty hat. " He warns me and I glare at him. I swear I will braid his pokémons and put make up on them. He hates it when I put it on my partners, think of how he will feel if I put it on his. Chuckling darkly to myself as I plan my revenge, I don't notice my father's exasperated sigh or his Flygon sweat dropping.

I watch, bored, as the land scape changes slightly from the city to the forest near home. I feel one of my pokeballs trembling slightly and look down to them. I smile amused as the rest of my team congratulates Ruru, since she was the last one to evolve for the last form. I watch captivated to them and smile along with them. They are just like a little family, I am happy the president allowed Popo to stay with us. Our family wouldn't be the same without him.

I feel myself get heart warmed when I see everyone laughing and prepare to enter their conversation, but my father is the worst party popper ever.

" We are here. " He state with his notorious frown and I glare at him. Mood killer. I see my pokémons stop throwing a party and sigh as the Flygon goes down and land. I jump off and wince when the door to the house if open brutally. Guess who did this.

" You two are final- Ruby, what happened with your hat? " I see the barbarian's face turn from irritation to confusion in one second and roll my eyes. Mood swing much?

" I got it burned in a battle. " I tell her as my father get down the Flygon and put it back into the pokeball and raise my hand to stop her before she speak. " And no, just because I fought a random person today doesn't mean I am going to battle you. " I warn her disinterested and her face twist in anger and incredulity. Before she can protest about idiotic things, I walk in her house as if I owned the place, just to not show the nervousness I am feeling. I have never been inside her house before.

Looking around, I raise a brow. " Dad, I think we entered the wrong house, this place is all neat. " I blurt out before I can stop myself and Birch laugh at my remark as he appears from another room. I hear the front door closing after I walk to the professor and I feel my father's disapproving stare to me.

" It's incredible, isn't it? " I hear Brich speaking as he leads me into the living room and makes me sit down on a couch in it, right in front of the TV. I notice that Dad sits on one of the chairs in the room and Brich sit beside me as Sapphire simply plop down on the ground. I raise a brow at her but decide to not comment this time. Not worth the scolding I'll get later.

" So, dad. Why did you call Norman and this guy here? " I hear Sapphire asking Birch and narrow my eyes at her when she call me ' this guy '. She seemingly ignores me and looks at her father, waiting for something to happen.

" Oh, that. " He speak rather nervously and I raise a brow at him and the barbarian look even more curious. " We have come up with a hypothesis as to why Ruby got amnesia after the battle with Archie and Maxie. " He answers and I groan in frustration as I put both my hands on my face.

Not that again! I am already sick of this damn topic! Why is it so bad for me to be amnesiac?! It's not as if I forgot something important anyway! If I did, someone would have told me already!

Or they decided to ignore me or they simply expected for me to react like that.

" But for us to be certain, we need to hear what you actually remember, Ruby. Could you tell us? " I grumble a yes and ready myself. Why must they press it so much!? Besides, every time this topic come up, Sapphire... I take out my hands from my face and glance to the barbarian, what I see makes me get annoyed and sigh exasperated. She always has that hopeful face on and it always get crushed. I am tired of it happening over and over.

" I have said this a billion times already, but since I am in a good mood today I am going to answer again. " I answer offhandedly and exaggerate about the number of times I had to speak about it. I see that barbarian rolling her eyes and I glare slightly at her.

" Look, everything I remember are some scenes. It's like seeing an album of photos. An incomplete album. " I speak thoughtfully and frown slightly. Come to think of it, this is the best way to describe my memories of the moment they want me to remember.

" Photos? " I hear my father inquiring and I raise a brow. Oh, is that worry I hear in his tone? How delightful, but no.

" Do you mean you only remember static scenes? " The professor asks me and I look blankly at him. Uuuhh... I guess that is what I just said?

" Papa, he just said that. " Thank you barbarian. Birch looks at her and laughs sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head.

" Yeah, I guess you are right. " I roll my eyes at him and my father put on a pensive face.

" So? What do you remember? " My father goes back to the original question and I start thinking again.

" I remember receiving Gran Master's signal to go, saving this barbarian here from falling off her own pokémon. " I look pointedly at her and she huffs and turn her head to the side as she crosses her arms.

" I also remember I managed to trap her into Master's air car, seeing Marge dying... " I wince at the memory and shake my head. No need to stay in this thought so much. " Mimi coming back to me. " At this, I smile gently and look down to Mimi, who blushes and smile back. I love her so much, just like any other pokémon I have or had. " Everyone else being defeated. " At this I wince again and hear my father and Sapphire wincing too. That was a bad thing, I think I got slightly scarred mentally, and the feeling of powerlessness I had at the time is something I never want to go through again. Ever.

" Let's see... The next thing I remember is releasing Celebi and then I woke up in the airplane and be- asked nicely for the master contest to be held. " I correct myself just in time and all of them look at me in wonder.

" Then it is just as we expected. " I hear Birch speak all of a sudden and I turn my head to him just as Sapphire does the same.

" What is it papa? " She inquire and I nod slightly, curious as well.

" Celebi, to bring everyone back to life, twisted a part of the past. " My father explains a part of it and I understand immediately. So, I can't remember something because I was Celebi's ' master ' at the time. He had more influence on me than anyone else.

" And since Ruby was his trainer at the time, he might have gotten the worst part of the side effect. " Thank you, professor, for making me get sure I am incredibly awesome for thinking fast.

" Wait, so for Ruby to remember everything... " The barbarian start slowly and she look sideways to my father. Widening my eyes in dread, I finish her thought before her.

" The guys who died before had to die again? " I finish for her, trying to hide the dread in my voice but failing miserably at it, as I look at my father. I feel him widen his eyes and then he smile and look to the ground, satisfied with something.

" That isn't final. There might be another way. " We hear Birch saying and I turn to him, curious.

" And that would be? " I inquire and he smile to me.

" We could find Celebi and try to convince him in bringing your memory back, " When he say that, I deadpan and he promptly laugh. Does he think anyone can find Celebi by simply calling him in the middle of a forest?

... Okay, so, the first time I caught him I shouted for a cute pokémon to come out and he came, what made me happy since he is cute, but that is beyond the point. I never actually told my senpais I did it since they had such a hard time with trying to stop a guy who wanted to capture him. To think the guy needed a special pokeball and all that crap, I guess that was a lie since I captured Celebi with a simple pokeball. Once again, this is beside the point.

" or we could try to trigger his memory. " Birch finishes his line of thought and I raise a brow.

" And how do you pretend to do that? " I question him and he smile happily to me and then turn to Sapphire, making her get surprised and startled slightly.

" Sapph, can you do something you did back then? Something that is very impacting? " He asks her and I ready myself for the battle to come. I know we discussed something and that led to a conflict, or so I think. But since she is a barbarian, she will undoubtedly ask me to battle her- is she blushing?

I watch in amusement along with the two adults in the room as she get a bright red and start stuttering something and she get up and dash to somewhere in the second floor, if the sound of her stomping on the stairs means something. I flinch when a door is slammed and the two adults look to me with questioning looks. Raising my hands above my head, I put on a confused face.

" I am the amnesiac here, you two that should be explaining to me why she did that. " I answer them before they start asking about her reaction and they seemingly back down. I feel them looking pointedly to me and I get annoyed by that. " Fiiine! " I grumble and get up, noticing Birch's amused, not to mention amazed, stare on me and my father's satisfied one. Why do **I** have to go after the barbarian? Birch should go! He is her father!

I get up the stairs and go straight to the only closed-door there. Knocking on it, I wait for an answer and fidget slightly. I am going to go inside her room. No big deal. Really, because it is normal for a boy to enter a girl's room and all.

... The only room, besides the ones of my house, which I ever entered was Wally's when I was visiting him. Not even Emerald's, though I don't know where he lives and that time all of us made a party for him in his hotel room doesn't count.

" It's open. " She speak softly and I breathe deeply. Okay, it's just a room, Ruby. I open the door and enter it without ceremony and promptly walk until I reach her. I stop besides her and she pats her bed, the spot right beside her. Sighing, I sit down and get rather surprised as I look around.

" How does this room survive with you living in it? " I inquire and she turns sharply to me, with a frown on her face.

" Just because I don't stay her too much doesn't mean I can't keep it in order. " I raise a brow at her and sigh internally. She understood it wrong; I am impressed this room is very neat, just like the rest of the house so far.

" Yeah, right. " I mumble and keep looking around calmly. I feel her fumbling with her fingers and then she starts shaking slightly. I get slightly curious about it but don't turn to her.

" Hey, Ruby. " I hum and turn to her, showing that I was listening. " D- Do you want to remember? " She asks me cautiously and I snort, making her narrow hey eyes at me.

" Depends. What do you have to do to make me remember? " I ask her and she get as red as a tomato, making me get suspicious, but I can't **not** take advantage of this moment. Might as well mess up with her a little. " Oh, please. It's not as if you were going to kiss me. " I say jokingly but when she get even more red, I gape at her as she look down to the bed. Holy Arceus, what did I do back there? No, wait, I am not sure I still want to know. " I am only kidding. " I point out and she tense up.

The next thing she did is something I should have expected, but I didn't.

" Would you stop?! " She screams and I yelp as I stumble out of the bed and fall on the floor but hit my head on the edge of the bed. Awch! I bet that, if I was with my hat, my fall would have hurt less. I also bet I am going to have a head ache until tomorrow after this bump.

" What did I do?! " I shout back, defensively, and she turns her eyes, burning with embarrassment and irritation, to me as she picks up her pillow. What did I do?! I just joked a little and she overreacted!

" You exists! " She screams back and start assaulting me with a pillow. I put my arms in front of my face as she start hitting me, hard by the way, with that damned pillow.

" That doesn't even make sense! " I scream back to her and she stops for a moment, letting me sigh in relief, and then she starts to hit me again. " Will you stop!? " I ask her with aggravation showing in my voice and she replies by hitting me harder but slower.

" You. Stupid. Prissy boy! " She punctuates her words with each hit and I groan annoyed at her.

" Awch! " My scream is muffled by the pillow, since she managed to hit my face, and I groan on the ground. If my clothes get dirty or my hair gets too messed, I will have a serious conversation with her.

" ... like. " I blink as she takes out the pillow from my face and goes back to sit on her bed. I sit back up, slowly, and look at her questioningly. She stay silent for a while and then she look to the side opposite to me. I raise a brow and wait patiently until she decides to repeat what she said. " You said you liked me back. " She mumble and hug her pillow as I gape in disbelief. She is kidding, right? No, wait... Back? I widen my eyes and cover my mouth with my right hand. How come I didn't remember it?

Deadpanning, I feel like slapping myself. Duh. Celebi.

Sighing, I get up and cross my arms, making her look shyly to me. When she notices I am not that surprised, she get utterly confused. " You're not surprised? " She inquires and I chuckle.

" With you having good taste? Yeah, I am. " I joke and she fumes and throw her pillow at me.

" Take me serious! " She shouts as she throws it and I grab the pillow easily with my hand. When I bring my hand and the pillow down, she gape at me and I get offended. Did she think my reacting speed was slow? Really? We fought together many times and she still underestimates me. It's kind of disappointing. I throw the pillow, gently, back to her and she catches it with ease.

" Who said I'm not? " I question her and raise a brow when she tries to come up with an answer. " Sapphire, just because we... like each other, doesn't mean we are... dating. " I speak slowly, embarrassed, and she look rather sad to me.

" But... What if I wanted? " She mumble and I openly gape and stare. Okay, that I didn't see coming. " Would you? " She asks me serious and I close my mouth and blink.

" Of course. " I blurt out before think and slap my hand over my mouth as I beat myself up mentally. Yeah, Ruby. Next thing you know she asks you to battle her and you agree.

A sobbing sound coming from her makes me blink and look at her. When I see her smiling the happiest smile I ever saw in her face and tears of joy streaming down her face, I am taken aback and she jump from her bed as she throw the pillow to somewhere and then she hit me with a crushing hug and I yelp again as I, once again, fall to the ground.

" Urgh... The ground loves me. " I mumble as I feel the back of my head creating a red mark on the place I just hit. I bet I am going to get even more amnesiac with all the head bashing I am having today. I keep silent as she sobs on my chest and sigh as I feel my wound pulsating.

Looking up to the ceiling, I remember what happened the entire day and feel a smile bloom on my face. Today is such a strange day. It just feels like... I am going to wake up from this strange dream and then have a normal day, but the pain on my head doesn't make me get mistaken. Speaking of which, I guess I should get up now, the pain is killing me.

" As much as I like being hugged, can we get up? My head is killing me. " I whine and she lift her face just to scowl at me, probably thinking I am simply trying to kill the mood, but when she sees I am actually cringing and making my best to make my head stay out of the ground, she look worried to me and get up hastily as she wipe out her tears.

" Let's go back down, papa knows some first aid things! " She warns me and helps me get up, since I am dizzy. Try hitting your head hard on the ground twice in a row and not get dizzy; if you manage to do that, congrats, if not, then you understands me.

We, slowly, go back down and when we enter the living room, our fathers share a look and then look at us knowingly, making me sigh at them. I might be looking bad, but I can't look uber fabulous the entire time! Though that would be good.

" Do you have a remedy for headache? " I ask and Birch promptly get up and pass by us as we make our way to the couch. Once I sit, I point to my father as I close my eyes to see if the headache diminished. " Don't say anything. " I grumble and he chuckle at me before I put my hand over my eyes and lower my head.

I don't even want to think how out of character I am acting, but this pain is fogging my fabulousness. The only other time this happened was when-

" Here, Ruby. " I raise my head and open my eyes, as well as separate my fingers slightly to see him, when Birch get near me and Sapphire, who had sat beside me, and offer me a glass of water and a pill. I nod and grab that and promptly drink it without thinking twice. Once I finish, I thank him with a nod and put the glass besides the couch. I will take that to the sink latter, when I find out where the sink is...

" What happened up there? " Birch inquires and I groan and know Sapphire just blushed hard.

" This barbarian decided to hit my, gorgeous, head over and over the ground of her room. " I complain and lead my hand, the one that hadn't grabbed the glass and was still on my face, to my scar, unconsciously, as I lower my head again.

" What?! " She screeches and I roll my eyes. There she goes again. " I only hit you with my pillow! You were the one who fell on the floor and hit your head! " She protests and I look sideways to her and raise a brow.

" And whose fault was it that I fell on the floor?! " I question her and she huffs and crosses her arms.

" Your own. " She retorts and then shows her tongue to me, making me do the same to her before we turn our heads away from each other. Holding back a snort, I look outside the window placed behind my father. Are we really dating now? It's no different from before. Though if it was, it would be bad.

I tune them out as I feel my head ache disappearing and remember. Today is Tuesday.

...

Oh. Yeah. I need to meet up with Indigo tomorrow. The guy who destroyed my hat. Oh, right, I am without my hat now.

...

I pale and straighten up as I promptly start feeling up my hair, not my hat. I can feel their questioning gazes on me as I do this and suddenly shot up and turn to my father.

" I am going back home. " I warn and start going to the door that leads to the hallways as Sapphire get up and stop me.

" What with you so suddenly? " She asks me worried and I sigh as I turn to her.

" I need to make a new hat. " I state bluntly and she smiles to me, making me get confused, but I shrug it off. She usually confuses me anyway. I turn again to leave but stop at the door as I ponder in throwing or not the bomb at her for her to deal alone. It would be mean, but it would be just like me.

Hmm... Difficult decision. Oh, well.

I turn to her and smirk, making her blink in surprise. " You better be free at the Thursday, I am taking you on a ' date '. " I warn her, making quotation marks with my hands when I say date and dash out, hearing her shout in embarrassment, before I get out of the door and thank the gods I have my running shoes.

I wonder if she will skin me alive when she discover I am going to take her out to a shopping day. No way I am letting her date me with only two pairs of clothes, which I made and am very proud of by the way. Hmm... Maybe I can make her new clothes instead of buying some with her?

When I get home, I don't see my mom and go straight to my room. When I get there, I let my pokémons out, slowly to don't make my room full, and as Nana, Popo and Coco go to somewhere else in the house to play, Mimi curl on the ground and stare at me as Ruru sit beside me on the bed and Zuzu sleep near the door.

" Ruru, can you get me the white cloth I bought and the red and black ones too? " I ask her and she nod to me as she use her powers to bring me the cloths. When the cloths stop besides me, I look at her and hug her as I swoon over her new form. " Thank you Ruru. " I say enchanted by her powers and feel everyone in the room sweat dropping.

" Hmm... Let's see... " I mumble to myself as I release Ruru and take out my burnt hat. I get gloomy and let my head fall to my chest. " I can't believe in it! " I let my disbelief out and sigh. I know the shape from heart, but a good mould would help! But it is all- all...! " I bet that, if Celebi was here, he could make this brand new! " I groan in frustration and feel the other sweat dropping again.

" Bi! " Ah, someone who concurs with me!

" Right? " I raise my head, with my eyes shining with happiness that someone had concurred with me and I freeze when Celebi nod to me, inches away from my face, and then he touch my hat, turning it back to the way it was.

... Okay, so, he does come out when I call for him.

I back pedal in surprise and stop some centimeters away from him; making him giggle and my other pokémon laugh with him, making me look annoyed to them before I take a look at my hat. It's brand new!

" Thank you so much! " I tell him with my eyes shining with joy and he smile brightly to me and start flying around my room as he giggle. I promptly put my hat back on my head and grab the nearest mirror I had. Taking a good look, I grin to myself and wink to the mirror. Ahh, it's so good to look sharp again.

Putting the mirror back to where it was, I look at the pokémons and smile gently as I see all of them speaking as old friends. Even the others who had gone out of the room came back to see him. It's as if he never left the group.

I touch my back to the wall, where my bed is against, and watch as they speak with each other. Today was a good day, but why do I feel that I am forgetting something? Hmm... It may be Nana's hat. Speaking of which, I need to finish it. As my pokémon keep chatting, I start working on Nana's hat.

Smiling, I get relaxed, something I haven't done in a good while. Everything is fine now, who need those memories? The ones lost in time? Not me for sure.


End file.
